


Blown a Wish

by MamaJude



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaJude/pseuds/MamaJude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of speculative drabbles focusing on the relationship between Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal.<br/>Chapters are independent unless otherwise noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster I (Genesis)

My dearest friends, we are but monsters—the hollow shells of the men we once thought ourselves to be. We are nothing more than a figment of this world’s twisted imagination, destined to fail from our very beginning. We three, we are not the heroes we once claimed to be; quite the opposite, in fact.

Yes, monsters indeed. Loathsome creations, mockeries of the beautiful life which we all once made a pact to protect. I have accepted this fate, but until you as well accept this truth, you continue to perpetuate this cruel farce.

We are monsters, and nothing more.


	2. Monster II (Sephiroth)

I was a hero—I was the greatest the world had to offer, the greatest it would ever see. My friends… we were flawed, but how could it be true? How could _we_ be _monsters_?

And so I thought: only time can truly tell. People are, I have since learned, the real monsters; humans will lie and cheat and harm their own kind for their own gain.

I am not a monster. I am a hero. My duty lies far beyond the mortal coils of humanity. No—not  merely a hero. I am not a monster. I am a god.


	3. Monster III (Angeal)

What is it that separates a man from the monsters he so despises? Is it honor? What is it which gives us the right to decide? But, if it’s man who is responsible for defining the very term, then maybe I should be called a monster, after all.

It is a hard truth to accept, but even so there’s no use in denying it; I can only be what I am, nothing more and nothing less. If the world decides that I should be treated as a monster, then I will accept and play my role. That is my duty.


End file.
